A Little Bit of Stress Relief
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Ginny's stressed before an exam. Draco knows how to help her relax.
1. Chapter 1

**Written early this morning as a bit of pre-exam stress relief, and based on real life events. I didn't expect it to turn out as sexual as it did, but hey. Sometimes stories just write themselves, and this one did. Characters and Hogwarts library are not mine, everything else is.**

"Aaah!" Ginny screamed in frustration. She'd read her notes over and over, and they still didn't make any sense. This wasn't good, as her Charms exam was tomorrow.

"Frustrated, are you, love?" The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy drawled lazily. Ginny knew that if she turned around, he'd be smirking. However, since he might be able to help her, she didn't start shouting at him, but simply nodded.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, slipping into the seat next to her.

"Stupid stress-relief charms. I just can't do them."

He reached for the parchment in front of her, and then he really did smirk. She seemed to have forgotten that particular charms lesson, but he remembered it well. Not that he was supposed to have been there, but when did that stop a Malfoy? He'd enjoyed himself.

Ginny jumped as she felt something move lightly down her back. Realising that it was only Draco's hand, she tried to ignore it and concentrate on her work, but couldn't. Instead, she let him get on with it, belatedly remembering that her muddled notes were his fault. He'd been hiding under her desk that day, doing all sorts of blissful things to her with his fingers and tongue. She'd almost called out his name at the end, stopping herself just in time by biting her sleeve. She was certain she'd turned bright red, but no-one had appeared to notice.

Draco's hand was now on her leg, starting to creep under her skirt. She stood up, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her favourite hiding place, a deep alcove in the far corner of the library. She wanted him to carry on, but not where they could be seen. Fortunately, the library had been empty when she'd arrived, so they were unlikely to be disturbed. Draco, however, couldn't suppress a smile (yes, a real smile), when he realised what Ginny was doing. She was really nervous, he knew, because he was the first that she'd done more than kiss with. Gently, he ran his hands up her sides and pulled her closer. She hugged him, and he leaned down to whisper to her, but changed his mind and started kissing her neck instead. She shivered, just as she always did. He started to undo the buttons on her shirt, and she surprised him by removing his tie and beginning to do the same. He slid her shirt off her shoulders, and began working his way down her body, kissing and licking. At the same time, one hand slipped under her skirt and brushed against her knickers. She gasped, still not quite used to the sensation, but wanting more. He willingly obliged. She removed her skirt herself, leaving her standing there in only her bra and knickers, while he was almost fully clothed. She ran her fingers over a scar on his chest, and slowly moved her hand downwards. At his waist, however, she stopped, not sure what he thought, and scared to continue. She glanced up at him, and he smiled. She didn't move any further until he gently took her hand and pressed it on the bulge in his trousers.

"That's what you do to me, Ginny," he whispered.

"Me?" She sounded unsure, and very self-conscious.

"You. You're so beautiful." He ran his gaze appreciatively over her body, and she felt embarrassed, tried to cover what she could with her free hand.

"No, don't hide it."

He moved her backwards until she was leaning on the wall, then knelt down in front of her. She knew what he was about to do, and it wasn't the first time, but she still worried about what he thought of it. She just didn't quite have the courage to ask.

"Relax, Ginny." She hadn't realised that her body had tensed up until he said. He slid her knickers down, and, smirking at her, proceeded to do all sorts of things that Ginny couldn't find the words for, let alone say out loud. The sorts of things that drove her wild with wanting him.

Sinking to the floor, Ginny opened her eyes to find Draco watching her intently. She didn't care at the moment, however, not after what he'd just done. It felt wonderful.

"What about you, though, Draco?" She sounded sleepy, and a little nervous. He shook his head, and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry about me. There's plenty of time to try things – it doesn't have to be now. Maybe next time, if you want to."

Ginny snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around Draco.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because you're gorgeous, and I want to make you feel good. It does, doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

"That's a good enough reason for me."

As they sat, wrapped in each other's arms, Ginny pondered the irony of the situation – she'd just experienced the best stress reliever there was, so why was she bothered about those stupid charms in the first place?

**AN: If you liked it, that's great, just tell me that you did. If you didn't, tell me why. The little blue button is begging to be clicked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, how could I ignore all those requests for more? Things don't go quite so smoothly for our couple this time.**

"Draco, we shouldn't be here." Ginny was nervous, both about what she was about to do and about being caught. It was after curfew, and the prefects were patrolling.

"If we leave now, we will be caught for certain. I don't want detention, and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

"No…"

Draco wrapped his arms around the redheaded girl.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"I'm scared. I can't control how my body reacts around you, and that scares me."

"If you don't want to do this, just tell me. I won't be offended."

"I do, Draco, but…"

She hugged him tightly, and he responded in kind. Tilting his head to kiss her, she wound her hands through his pale blond hair and pulled him closer. He was surprised – that was a fierce move for his timid girlfriend. She wasn't timid most of the time – just when it came to him and sex, which was understandable. When she started removing his clothes, he was shocked. She'd never started anything like this before. Slowly, he unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders. When he unfastened her skirt, she let it drop to the ground and then stepped out of it. They moved together towards the bed that the Room of Requirement had provided for them. Just as they reached it, they heard voices outside the room, and then the door crashed open to reveal Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy! Might have known it'd be you. Who have you got in here with you?"

Ginny was attempting to hide under the covers, but unfortunately her distinctive Weasley hair was still visible.

"Ginevra Weasley!" came the inevitable roar. "What on earth are you doing in here with him?"

"What does it look like, Ronald?" She'd turned bright red from embarrassment, and he from anger.

"You'll be getting a Howler from mum about this."

"Then so will you when I tell her about Lavender!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The two Weasleys glared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"Ron? What's going on in there?" Hermione Granger poked her head round the doorway.

"Malfoy has cast some spell on my sister. He must have. Hermione, she's in that bed with him!"

Hermione surveyed the room. Ginny and Ron were furious. Draco Malfoy looked fed up. He was also holding Ginny close, and she wasn't protesting.

"Right. Ronald, we're leaving. Now."

When he began to argue, she simply pushed him out of the room and cast Silencio on him. His mouth was still moving, but no sound came out. Hermione turned back to Ginny and Draco, and smiled.

"Have fun, you two."

As the door closed, Draco snatched up his wand.

"Colloportus." The door locked behind the two prefects.

………………

Reluctantly, Hermione removed the silencing spell she'd cast on Ron.

"What's he done to her, Mione? She wouldn't willingly do anything with him, let alone that."

"She can, she has and she is. They're happy, Ron. Let them be."

…………………

"I can't believe the nerve of him!" Ginny paced up and down the room, fuming. Draco lay back against the pillows and watched. She'd completely forgotten that she was wearing practically nothing. When she finally realised that he wasn't replying, she turned to look at him, then down at herself, to find out why he was so distracted. Shaking her head, she pounced on him.

"I'll teach you to ignore me!"

"But Ginny, love, I wasn't ignoring… ooh, do that again."

Ginny smirked at him, and shook her head.

"Not 'til you apologise."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry."

Laughing, she replied, "You do realise you just said that to a Weasley?"

"Don't care any more. You're not like the rest of them."

A sudden noise made them both turn to face the door again. Someone was trying to get in.

"Oh, not again."

"Draco, you idiot! It's the Room of Requirement. Think!"

He grinned, as the door opened and they both disappeared from view.

**AN: The blue button needs clicking. It gets lonely otherwise, and we can't have that.**


End file.
